Duende
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bella, la nueva Duende Jefa, está enamorada de Santa Claus. Ella no es lo suficientemente ingenua para desear su amor... pero, ¿podría él corresponderle ese amor?


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **cupcakeriot** , yo sólo traduzco.

 **Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **cupcakeriot** , I just translate

* * *

 _ **Esta historia va con una dedicación especial para mi queridísima Maia Alcyone, ella es la genio detrás de los hermosos banners de mis traducciones. Y siento que no recibe el crédito que merece. Maia, ¡eres la mejor!**_

* * *

 **DUENDE**

Trecientos sesenta y cuatro días.

Mañana pasaré el día encogiendo regalos, checando el inventario y revisando por segunda vez _La Lista_ ; los duendes de los establos estarán consintiendo a los renos, especialmente al melindroso de Rodolfo; el jefe estará usando su recién planchado traje rojo y nosotros, los duendes, celebraremos con licor sabor menta y ponche de huevo con ron.

Es el mismo plan cada año, una cómoda rutina a la que nos hemos acostumbrado los duendes; entregar regalos, hacer juguetes durante la primavera, verano y otoño, y cuando llega el invierno, refinar _La Lista_ y comenzar a envolver regalos. Celebraremos mientras el jefe está entregando los regalos con el Duende Jefe y luego regresaremos a trabajar al siguiente día, muchos de nosotros con resaca por beber ponche en exceso.

La Navidad pasada, todos esperábamos la misma rutina.

Pero hace trecientos sesenta y cuatro días, el jefe enfermó por su naturaleza.

Ser Santa Claus es una bendición y una maldición; una bendición porque es el hombre más amado en el mundo, pero es una maldición porque el regalo de _ser_ él eventualmente termina. La caída de Santa Claus siempre es la misma; su hijo. La cuenta hasta la última vez que Santa entrega regalos comienza con el nacimiento de su primer hijo y, cuando ese hijo ha llegado al nivel más alto de madurez – ya sea física o mental – Santa debe entregar las riendas.

Ninguno de nosotros pensó que el hijo de Santa estaría listo tan pronto; después de todo, apenas tiene diecinueve. Incluso el Santa actual, quien supongo que en _realidad_ ya no es Santa, no tomó la responsabilidad de su padre hasta estar en los veintitantos.

Pero eso ya no importa; Edward ha estado aprendiendo del negocio, figurativa y literalmente, durante el último año. Y esta noche sería inaugurado.

Tenía mucha fe en Edward.

Supongo que eso podría ser porque también tenía mucha fe en mí. Sólo tengo quince, pero esta noche también aceptaré mi rol formal como Duende Jefa. Padre ha envejecido demasiado y ha decidido que esta sería mi primera Navidad para servir; encajaba, ya que también sería la primera de Edward.

En mi familia siempre hemos sido Duendes Jefes; uno de mis tatarabuelos había servido al primer Santa Claus y, como todas las cosas relacionadas con la Navidad, la tradición tenía mucho peso. Aunque había cierta presión en mis hombros; era la primera (y única) duende mujer en tomar esta posición, y hasta ahora la más joven.

Tampoco quería estropear las cosas; especialmente frente a Edward.

 _Edward._

Extremadamente generoso, talentosos y, oh, tan preocupantemente apuesto, el nuevo Santa y el hombre al que ayudaría por el resto de mi tiempo en la Tierra.

Edward, que me sonreía genuinamente.

Edward, que hacía que mi cara se sintiera caliente.

Edward, de quien estaba enamorada; y con quien no tenía oportunidad alguna.

No era la diferencia de posición o de raza, porque técnicamente Santa Claus también es un duende, lo que hacía que mi amor no tuviera esperanza. Tampoco era otro duende que hubiera captado su atención. Ni siquiera era mi edad, porque las costumbres sociales de los humanos no se tomaban en cuenta en el Polo.

Era una _tradición_ la que aplastaba mi corazón.

Igual que era tradición que Santa Claus le entregara su trabajo a su hijo.

Igual que era tradición que la posición del Duende Jefe se pasara dentro de la familia.

Había cierto precedente no hablado que dentro del primer año en que el nuevo Santa comienza, él tomará una esposa _humana_ ; la traerá al Polo y la amará por su eternidad.

Simplemente Santa nunca se había enamorado de uno de sus duendes; y yo _no veía_ eso cambiando en un futuro cercano.

Pero, _oh_ , cómo desearía que lo hiciera. Añoraba ser sostenida en sus brazos; quiero besarlo con tanta fuerza que mis labios duelen.

Aunque no soy un duende ingenua. Sé que no puedo mostrar mi corazón cerca de él; sé que él _nunca_ debe conocer el nivel de mi devoción; sé que cuando encuentre a su esposa humana, yo seré feliz por él, que encontraré consuelo en el hecho de que él encontró un amor mutuo, incluso si yo no lo hacía.

Suspiro, me siento en mi cama y bajo las piernas por un lado para que mis pies toquen el piso. Dejo caer la cabeza en mis manos mientras intento quitarme la desolada soledad que parece haberse metido en mi piel; no tengo _tiempo_ para perder en cosas que no puedo cambiar. Es Nochebuena y debo llegar al ayuntamiento en una hora.

Me apresuro en la ducha, disfrutando de esa inteligente invención humana que hizo que el jabón oliera a galletas de azúcar y que mi champú oliera a canela con azúcar. Esos humanos son criaturas maravillosas, a pesar de que tienen la horrible idea de que los duendes son seres que miden cuatro pies y que parecen niños.

Limpio el vapor del espejo, alejándome el cabello de mis orejas puntiagudas y observando mi pálido reflejo; brillantes mejillas de pétalos, una nariz ligeramente alzada, grandes ojos del color de las galletas de jengibre. Para ser un duende, sé que tengo una apariencia excepcional; no es que los duendes sean _feos_ , sólo que sus facciones usualmente son o muy grandes o muy pequeñas para sus caras. Yo tenía la bendición de tener los grandes ojos de mi madre y su pequeña nariz, los cuales balanceaban mi cara, y la luz dramática de mi padre y el cabello oscuro, lo cual creaba un sorprendente contraste entre mi piel y la oscuridad de mi largo cabello.

 _Me pregunto si Edward cree que soy hermosa_.

Frunciendo el ceño, bufo ante mi reflejo.

Había visto humanos, con su remarcable altura, cuerpos delgados y caras perfectamente simétricas. De ninguna manera Edward podría pensar en mí, especialmente por mi cuerpo y sus vergonzosas curvas.

Luchando por ahuyentar mis inseguridades, me cepillo el cabello mojado, tronando mis dedos cuando los largos mechones que me llegan al muslo están libres de nudos y sintiendo el cálido zumbar de la magia cuando seca instantáneamente mi cabello, dejando que sólo las puntas formen suaves rizos. Con dedos ágiles, me pongo unos brillantes aretes color rubí en los oídos y alrededor del cartílago de mi oreja izquierda. Me apuro en vestirme, poniéndome un vestido rojo oscuro con mangas cortas, una falda que se expande desde mis caderas y me llega a la rodilla, y un moño grande atado en la parte baja de mi espalda. Me rio ya que la suave tela de tul que lleva por debajo la falda del vestido cosquillea mis piernas desnudas cuando me muevo; me agacho para atarme a los pies las botas de piel forradas de peluche que me llegan a media pantorrilla. Me paro, admirando el corte del vestido; hace que mi cintura se vea pequeñísima mientras que al mismo tiempo logra esconder el bulto de mis pechos, los cuales son demasiado grandes en mi humilde opinión.

Me _siento_ hermosa en este vestido, incluso si nunca _seré_ verdaderamente hermosa; mis caderas son muy anchas, mis muslos muy gruesos, para que mi cuerpo sea considerado hermoso, incluso si mi estatura promedio lograba balancear un poco de mi peso.

Mordiéndome el labio y enderezando la espalda, me aparto del espejo y salgo de mi habitación. Madre me espera al pie de las escaleras, con la mano sobre la boca y lágrimas en sus ojos azul oscuro.

—Oh, mi bebé —jadea, tomando mis manos—. Te ves tan hermosa.

Mi cara se calienta.

—Gracias, madre.

Junto a ella, padre está sonriendo enormemente, sosteniendo un paquete de forma irregular en sus manos.

—Mi padre me dio unos gemelos —dice—. Pero no creo que esos te sirvan de algo. En lugar de eso, tu madre y yo te hicimos esto.

Tomo el paquete que me ofrece mi padre de manera gentil, el papel cruje bajo mis dedos. Es ligero y hay un espacio curiosamente vacío en medio. Rompo el papel con ansias, tan feliz como todos los duendes de tener un regalo.

Jadeo.

Es magnífico.

La diadema es complicada en su diseño, pero muy simple en belleza. Aros esporádicos de plata crean ramas, enredándose en piedras mágicas de plata que cambian de color para combinar con lo que llevo puesto; delicadas hojas en varios tamaños decoran las ramas alrededor de las piedras.

—Es preciosa —susurro, sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos.

Este regalo es especialmente conmovedor para mí, ya que el único punto de orgullo personal que tengo en mí viene de mi cabello, y esta diadema me será de gran utilidad. Me la pongo en la cabeza, sintiéndome consolada por el peso.

Me rodean dos pares de brazos familiares, abrazada por mis padres que tienen la suficiente confianza en mi magia para permitirme la posición de Duende Jefe.

En la distancia, uno de nuestros relojes suena, marcando el tercer cuarto de la hora. Padre se aparta primero, enderezando su corbata rojo brillante.

—Hora de irse —declara, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

La caminata hacia el ayuntamiento es corta, ya que la forma en que está diseñado el Polo coloca el ayuntamiento en medio del cuadrado. Hay luces parpadeantes y nieve en cada superficie; la tienda de chocolate caliente está cerrada por esta noche, los trabajadores de la tienda de galletas están cargando varias bandejas con los deliciosos postres, los renos están siendo llevados al ayuntamiento por la puerta trasera. Muchos duendes saludan a mi padre con sonrisas felices y me ofrecen apoyo; ellos también tienen fe en mí al haber escuchado de mis habilidades mágicas.

Aunque todos los duendes tienen magia, la fuerza y afinidad varía; la magia de mi familia es fuerte y pura, el tipo de magia que te deja hacer cualquier cosa. Otros duendes sólo tienen magia de juguetes o la habilidad de hablar con los animales.

Mis habilidades mágicas, en particular, son las más fuertes de mi generación; las más fuertes de mi familia en generaciones. Tal vez la fuerza de mi magia compensa la falta de atractivo que presenta mi cuerpo.

Dentro del ayuntamiento, los cuerpos de los duendes están apretados juntos, todos de una estatura humana promedio. Muchos duendes están usando verde y rojo, pero mi mejor amiga, Alice, está usando blanco.

—¿Estás emocionada?

 _Más emocionada de lo que nunca sabrás, Alice, incluso si me mata que Edward nunca me dará ni siquiera la hora del día. Al menos siempre seré su Duende Jefa,_ pienso con locura.

Pero no puedo decirlo; de ninguna manera. Es demasiado vergonzoso admitir ese tipo de derrota. No, mantendré mis deseos en mi corazón, donde pertenecen.

Alice sonríe como loca, saltando en su sitio. Ella es unas cuantas pulgadas más baja que yo, con una corta capa de cabello oscuro, facciones de hada y grandes ojos azules. Tiene una afinidad por magia de moda y trabaja todo el año creando ropa para los niños.

—¡Tengo un buen presentimiento de esto!

Le sonrío indulgentemente, más que nada porque _yo_ no tengo un buen presentimiento de esto.

 _Lo amo. Claro que nada bueno puede salir de ello._

—¿Dónde está Jasper?

Jasper es el esposo de Alice, a pesar de que Alice es sólo unos cuantos meses más grande que yo. Los duendes no entienden por qué los humanos no pueden casarse a los quince; cuando lo sabes, _lo sabes_. Jasper también es el nuevo Director de Creación de Juguetes; él es el encargado de todos los departamentos y he entrenado con él durante el último año.

—Buscando a Rose —gorjea Alice—. Dijo algo sobre que los gemelos pueden encontrarse entre ellos, incluso en una multitud de este tamaño —rueda los ojos.

Me rio. Alice, aunque creía vehementemente en muchas cosas, no creía que hubiera un lazo entre duendes gemelos; y Jasper sólo reforzó su punto porque le fue completamente imposible localizar a Rosalie.

Antes de tener oportunidad de responder, un coro de campanas de plata suena cerca de la plataforma que está alzada en la parte frontal del ayuntamiento. La ceremonia de inauguración ha comenzado.

Alice me abraza rápidamente, deseándome un apurado "Buena suerte" y me empuja entre la multitud.

Necesito sus deseos de suerte, porque Edward se ve absolutamente devastador parado ahí en el escenario. Me lanza una sonrisa rápida cuando me muevo para pararme junto a papá, ahora el anterior Duende Jefe.

Esta noche hace que todo sea oficial.

Los nervios se apoderan de mi estómago y jugueteo con la bastilla de mi vestido, escuchando a Santa Claus – quien ahora será conocido por su nombre de nacimiento, Carlisle – mientras da su discurso. Vuelvo a prestar atención cuando me presenta.

—Ahora la nueva Duende Jefa será Isabella. Su magia es fuerte y nos servirá muy bien durante muchas temporadas Navideñas.

Cada ojo en la sala se posa en mí con pesadez cuando avanzo un paso, agachando mi cabeza hacia Carlisle, quien me proclama Duende Jefa en la antigua lengua. Siento la magia posarse en mi piel, un cosquilleo lento que me hace sentir viva y feliz mientras retrocedo.

Sonrío ahora que ya termino mi parte y alzo los ojos de la plataforma; y por supuesto, mi mirada atrapa esa de color verde esmeralda. _Edward_. Me está sonriendo suavemente, sus ojos arden con una intensidad que no reconozco.

 _¿Tal vez hice algo tonto?_ Pienso, recordando las últimas acciones que hice. Pero, _no_ , no he hecho nada que explique su mirada.

Aparto los ojos.

Él me confunde.

—Como todos estamos conscientes, esta temporada mi hijo, Edward, ha llegado a la edad. El título de Santa Claus ahora pasa a él —anuncia Carlisle, girándose para palmear a Edward en la espalda—. Tengo toda mi confianza en ti, mi niño —dice mientras se quita un delgado aro de plata de la cabeza y lo deposita en la de Edward, sobre un alboroto de gruesos mechones color bronce que oscurecen la simple corona.

Edward se alza más mientras los gritos de los duendes explotan en la sala.

Por muy feliz que estoy por él, no puedo evitar sentir que se aleja todavía más de mí.

Es incluso más inalcanzable.

 _San Nicolás, ¿qué tan ingenuo es mi amor?_

Comienzan las festividades, pero yo me retiro de ellas; siento como si las estuviera viendo desde afuera mientras la tristeza me abruma. No tengo ganas de celebrar mi nueva posición.

Me salgo por una de las puertas laterales del ayuntamiento y me inmerso en el frío aire de la nieve que cae, sintiendo los copos pegarse a mi ropa y mi cabello. Suspirando, comienzo un lento camino de regreso a casa, escuchando risa y música desde el edificio que está detrás de mí. Perdida en mis pensamientos, no escucho el crujir de la nieve bajo unas botas hasta que una mano grande se cierra gentilmente alrededor de mi codo.

El toque es cálido y familiar; mi respiración tartamudea cuando me giro y alzo la vista. Él es tan _alto_.

—¿Te vas tan pronto? —pregunta; amistoso, casi impersonal.

 _No me ve_.

Me encojo de hombros, logrando sacar mi codo de su flojo agarre. Mi piel arde por su toque.

—No me siento bien.

 _No es una mentira._

Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estarás bien para mañana en la noche?

 _Por supuesto,_ pienso amargamente. _Teme que no seré capaz de hacer mi trabajo. No soy su amiga. No soy nada de él. No está preocupado por_ mí.

Aparto sus preocupaciones.

—Supongo que comí demasiadas galletas.

Su cara se relaja y suelto un pesado suspiro.

—Mejórate.

—Lo haré —murmuro, me giro y me alejo tan rápido como me es posible. Entre más me alejo de él, más me duele el corazón; pero entre más cerca estoy, más desesperanzada me siento. Miro hacia atrás cuando doy vuelta en la esquina y lo veo mirándome con una expresión de perplejidad.

No le doy más importancia a eso. Crear algo de la _nada_ fue lo que me metió en este desastre de amor no correspondido en primer lugar; creí que sus toques casuales significaban algo, _creí_ ver algo en sus ojos. Sólo me estaba engañando.

Mi habitación está en silencio y a oscuras, con excepción del cálido brillo de mi lámpara junto a la cama. Me cambio de ropa, tiro el vestido al piso sin importarme, me pongo unos largos pantalones rojos de franela, coloco cuidadosamente mi diadema en el pequeño joyero que tengo y me quito los aretes.

Aunque, luego de estar en la cama, el sueño me evade; cambio de posición, agarro otra manta, me quito una manta, cambio de almohada, cuento renos. Nada funciona. Mi mente está triste, lo cual es muy raro para un duende. Somos criaturas felices y alegres por naturaleza.

El amor me tiene toda confundida.

Sólo tengo que pasar la noche de mañana y luego no tendré que ver a Edward por al menos una semana, tal vez más si puedo fingir una enfermedad. Tal vez la distancia es la manera de quitarme este persistente dolor de pecho.

 _Pero, ¿qué no los humanos tienen un dicho? ¿La distancia hace crecer el cariño…?_

La mañana llega demasiado rápido y me despierto con una pesada disposición, me quedo acostada en la cama por más de una hora, buscando motivación para levantarme. Estoy procrastinando. Levantarme significa que tendré que verlo más pronto.

No estoy lista para verlo.

Sin embargo, madre no sabe de eso. Entra con mucha energía en mi habitación, quitándome las cálidas cobijas de la cabeza, rompiendo el capullo en el que me había estado escondiendo muy contenta.

—¡Despierta, duende dormilona!

 _Me pregunto si madre y padre alguna vez se sintieron así. Es absolutamente miserable. No se lo desearía a nadie,_ pienso para mí. Mi ojo escanea críticamente la figura de mamá. _Aunque ella es muy elegante. Nada como yo. ¿Tal vez es diferente para duendes con cuerpos deseables?_

—Estoy despierta —le digo, estirando la mano hacia mis mantas—. Y ahora estoy fría.

Inconsciente de ello, madre aparta mis cobijas, sonriendo felizmente.

—Preparé tu desayuno favorito, Bella. Panqués de bayas silvestres. Jarabe de frambuesa.

 _Es el jarabe de frambuesa lo que me tiene en este cuerpo,_ pienso amargamente, bajando la vista hacia mi cuerpo rechoncho. Pero aun así me animo ante la idea de la comida, a pesar de que mi estómago ya comienza a sentirse lleno. Nunca he sido de las que rechazan una galleta. _Tal vez debí serlo._

Me siento con un suspiro.

—Bajaré en un segundo.

El desayuno es un evento bastante tranquilo, con tenedores rozando los platos y vasos de leche depositados en la mesa de madera con golpes mudos. Como lentamente, casi obligándome. No tengo apetito para nada, pero no quiero que mis padres se preocupen. Siempre he sido una hija buena y responsable; nunca he hecho nada _malo_.

Pero me siento mal.

Me siento muy mal.

Debería estar emocionada. Es mi primer día oficial como Duende Jefa.

Sin embargo, sólo quiero regresar a la cama.

 _No quiero verlo._

Pero no hay manera de evitarlo.

Eventualmente se llega la tarde y el reloj suena. Me encuentro de regreso en la ducha, llevando a cabo mi rutina con indiferencia, vistiéndome con unos pantalones de piel rojos forrado de peluche y una chaqueta de piel roja con peluche blanco el cuello y los puños. Me pongo mi diadema, viendo cómo las piedras se mezclan entre varias tonalidades de rojo y un blanco brillante. En el espejo me veo lista, usando las mismas botas que anoche; el conjunto de piel que llevo puesto es cálido y no parece añadirle ningún bulto indeseado a mi cuerpo, lo cual me complace ligeramente.

 _Me veo bien, incluso si no me siento bien._

Madre me besa en la mejilla al irme, dándome unos suaves guantes blancos y una bufanda blanca para darme calor extra, los cuales me pongo mientras me dirijo al almacén de juguetes. Jasper me está esperando, revisa una carpeta, la cual enlista todos los juguetes que tiene en el inventario.

—Todos los regalos saben a quién pertenecen, ¿verdad? —pregunto, mirando críticamente la pila enorme y bien acomodada de regalos, todos envueltos a la perfección, casi tocan el techo.

—La magia de los duendes nunca se equivoca —responde Jasper—. Todos los regalos están presentes y listos —dice, señalando hacia las filas rectas de bicicletas, todos en diferentes colores, algunas con tres llantas, algunas sólo con una, pero la mayoría con dos.

Asiento.

—Bien. Entonces supongo que es mejor que los encoja.

—Me apartaré —dice Jasper rápidamente.

Me rio un poco de eso. Tiene el extraño miedo de que accidentalmente lo encogeré; _¡como si fuera a desperdiciar mi magia de esa manera!_

Espero hasta que escucho cerrarse la puerta del almacén antes de cerrar los ojos, convocando la magia del aire que me rodea, desde las profundidades de mi ser, sintiendo un repentino rayo de alegría a través de mí.

Mis ojos se abren y mis manos se alzan; remolinos de magia blanca brillan desde la punta de mis dedos y alrededor de los regalos; y cuando mi magia toca los regalos, cada uno se encoge al tamaño de mi pulgar.

Luego de que cada regalo se hace pequeño y mi magia regresa de golpe a mi cuerpo, suelto una carcajada sin aliento. Me siento cansada, por supuesto – acabo de realizar mucha magia – pero también me siento aliviada.

 _Incluso si él no me ama, al menos puedo amar mi trabajo._

Alguien aplaude detrás de mí.

Giro la cabeza hacia un lado, el corazón se me cae a los pies cuando veo su perfecta sonrisa torcida y sus danzarines ojos verdes.

—¡Eso fue maravilloso!

Una sonrisa aparece en mi cara.

—Gracias.

La expresión de Edward vacila un poco.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para meterlos al saco?

Sacudo rápidamente la cabeza.

—No —respondo. _Porque todavía no estoy lista para verte_ —. ¿No tienes cierta lista que deberías estar revisando dos veces?

—Ya la revisé tres veces —responde, agarrando la bolsa de terciopelo rojo, es grande, pero no más grande que una de los sillones puff que acabo de encoger. La bolsa en sí es tan vieja como el primer Santa y se expandiría por _dentro_ con la ayuda de mi magia.

Edward sostiene abierta la bolsa y suspiro.

 _Parece que pretender ayudar._

Convoco mi magia de nuevo, esta vez sólo uso una mano y giro mi muñeca, reúno y guío los regalos hacia la bolsa con facilidad.

Edward me sonríe brillantemente todo el tiempo.

Me hace feliz.

 _También me duele._

Se ve tan guapo cuando sonríe, y esta noche se ve incluso más guapo. Está vestido a la moda, va de piel negra, con botas negras y un cinto negro que tiene una hebilla plateada. Edward no se ve para nada como los humanos representan a Santa Claus; de hecho, la única cosa que muestra lo que es podría ser el saco que se echa sobre el hombro.

Salimos del almacén de juguetes juntos, encontrándonos con un tranquilo Jasper, que está revisando su reloj.

—Justo a tiempo —le dice a Edward.

—Genial —responde Edward rápidamente—. Vayamos al trineo.

Mientras nos dirigimos al establo, que está afuera del Polo, una procesión de duendes comienza a seguirnos, jóvenes y viejos. Algunos ya están borrachos, pero la mayoría está vitoreando y cantando melodías Navideñas. Es de verdad una época para celebrar.

El Duende Jefe de los Establos, Emmett, nos saluda en la puerta.

—Están listos para partir, jefe —se ríe, palmeando a Edward en la espalda—. Incluso Rodolfo está radiante. Creo que le agradas más que tu viejo.

Lo sigo en silencio; agradecida de estar fuera de la vista de la multitud de duendes y dentro de los establos. Miro a Edward echar el saco de juguetes en el moderno trineo y platicar con Emmett sobre la condición de los renos.

Ignorando su conversación, miro más de cerca el trineo; nunca antes he estado _así_ de cerca. No es el mismo trineo que usó el primer Santa Claus; ni siquiera es el trineo que usó Carlisle. Edward, como todos los Santa antes que él, diseñó éste, y es muy elegante en su simplicidad. Las líneas se ven elegantemente curveadas, está pintado de negro, con una suave burbuja de vidrio para proteger del viento, lluvia y nieve; algo que los trineos anteriores a este no tenían. Los renos están atados juntos con fuertes tiras de piel negra y brillantes cascabeles plateados.

Escuchando doce campanadas en una rápida sucesión me aparto del trineo y me dirijo a Edward. Emmett está abriendo las enormes puertas del establo y los duendes se apartan rápidamente del camino, abriéndole espacio al trineo para que pase.

Miro a Edward, alzando el cuello.

—Es hora.

Me ofrece su mano con la palma abierta, y la toco con la mía, admirando ausentemente lo grandes que son sus manos comparadas con las mías, antes de sentir mi magia hincharse de nuevo. Esta vez no iba a encoger ni mover regalos.

No, _esta_ vez, iba a detener el tiempo.

La única razón por la que estoy tocando a Edward porque yo no podría hacerlo sola; Santa Claus tenía que aportar algo de magia también, o no tendríamos tiempo suficiente para entregar todos los regalos.

Juntos, como habíamos practicado, cantamos el antiguo hechizo de los duendes, mi magia blanca se mezcla con la suya para luego desaparecer repentinamente. Es difícil saber cuándo el tiempo se detiene; con excepción de los duendes congelados que están de pie afuera del establo, claro.

Retrocedo un paso, moviéndome hacia los renos congelados, despertándolos con un solo toque mágico, mientras Edward se acomoda en el trineo y toma las riendas que salen por un pequeño compartimento, conectada al cuero que une a los renos y trayéndolo dentro del trineo. Reviso a Rodolfo una última vez, satisfecha al ver que su nariz roja indica felicidad.

Edward me está esperando, ajustando su agarre en las riendas. Ha diseñado el trineo con mucha eficiencia y comodidad en mente; es aerodinámico, está protegido del clima helado e incluso el asiento es esponjoso y cómodo. Se sienta en el medio, dejándome suficiente espacio para apretarme en un lado, nuestros muslos apenas se tocan.

Reviso mi lista mental antes de asentir.

—¿Listo?

—Sí —sonríe, entregándome _La Lista._

 _La Lista_ no es en realidad una lista; es más bien un libro de cuero que pesa veinte libras. Es una tradición que el Duende Jefe sostenga la lista y se asegure de que cada niño reciba un regalo, Bueno o Malo; _La Lista_ está diseñada con magia y tacha el nombre de cada niño cuando el regalo es entregado.

Es más pesado de lo que imagine y hago un sonido de sorpresa cuando me lo da. Edward frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiento.

Sonríe, estira la mano hacia el tablero frente a mí y toca un botón, el cual hace un zumbido antes de desdoblar una repisa ladeada. Edward toma _La Lista_ , la pone en la repisa y la abre, sonriendo triunfantemente.

—Genial —dice con entusiasmo—. Funciona. Ahora podrás ver _La Lista_ y sacar los regalos sin tener que abrir y cerrar el libro todo el tiempo.

Lo miro parpadeando; este tipo de mecanismos nunca antes han estado en un trineo.

 _Es casi como si lo hubiera diseñado para mí._

 _Pero eso es tonto. ¿Verdad?_

 _¿Verdad?_

—Muy bien —dice Edward, presionando otro botón que hace que se cierre el vidrio sobre el trineo. Sostiene las riendas con un poco más de fuerza y, con un movimiento de su muñeca, las tira; los renos están corriendo y luego nos alzamos en el aire, moviéndonos rápidamente, rompiendo a través de los copos de nieve suspendidos. Su trineo toca música en voz baja, una es Navideña, otra instrumental, y el silencio entre nosotros es incómodo.

 _Al menos el silencio es cómodo para_ él.

La burbuja de vidrio que nos protege del severo clima en algunos lugares también mantiene su aroma en mi nariz. No hay forma de escapar de él, ni siquiera cuando se desaparece del trineo y se materializa en las salas de las casas para entregar los regalos. Nunca abre la burbuja de vidrio, nunca hace un movimiento hacia la chimenea; se detiene en una casa, me sonríe mientras saco los regalos adecuados encogidos del saco y luego de que le entrego los paquetes de tamaño normal, se desvanece hacia la casa y regresa antes de que pueda recuperar la respiración.

A veces nos trae una galleta; cada galleta es perfecta, hecha por las manos de un niño. Rompe la galleta a la mitad y me entrega una parte, mirando con ojos gentiles mientras mordisqueo el postre.

Su mirada me pone nerviosa; _¿siempre me ha mirado de esta manera? ¿Por qué parece ser más intensa ahora?_

Me convenzo de que estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay y empiezo a rechazar las galletas.

Frunce el ceño la primera vez que no acepto la mitad.

La segunda vez, veo la luz extinguirse de sus ojos.

Parece _decepcionado_.

No intenta una tercera vez y no puedo evitar sentir que he hecho algo mal.

Luego de eso, el silencio entre nosotros es tenso y hay una mirada calculadora en los ojos de Edward cuando le entrego los regalos indicados. Paso mi tiempo hojeando _La Lista_ y revisando que se hayan tachado los nombres apropiados, en lugar de verlo volar el trineo como había hecho antes.

Edward suspira junto a mí.

No alzo la vista; _no puedo._

El trineo se detiene en una casa particularmente grande y tengo que sacar un montón de regalos del saco; es demasiado para un solo viaje. Edward insiste en que le ayude a meter los regalos y no puedo negarme.

El árbol está arreglado con una opulenta decoración y es casi tan grande como los árboles que hay cerca del Polo. Dejamos los regalos y me tomo el tiempo de acomodarlos mientras Edward corre en otra dirección, probablemente en busca de galletas.

—Bella —me llama—. Ven aquí.

Mi corazón se aprieta cuando dice mi nombre y me giro, viéndolo mirar contemplativamente el techo, viendo algo que yo no puedo ver. Me detengo a su lado.

—¿Sí?

—No estás de lado correcto —susurra, poniendo sus gentiles manos en mis hombros y girándome para quedar de cara a él por completo. Su voz suena profunda y mi respiración se corta—. Allí.

—¿Qué?

Los ojos de Edward son de una tonalidad más oscura cuando alza la vista intencionalmente.

Sigo su mirada.

El corazón se me atora en la garganta.

 _Muérdago._

 _Oh, San Nicolás._

Mis ojos regresan a Edward, que ha avanzado un pequeño paso.

Mi mente está corriendo; debe haber alguna manera de salir de esto. No sé si mi corazón pueda soportarlo.

Pero la tradición es tradición.

Y el muérdago es una de las más sagradas entre los duendes.

No puedo evitar que esto pase.

No sé por qué querría hacerlo; tal vez por qué querré más de lo que no puedo tener.

Pero…

Pero, ¿no había _visto_ Edward esto?

Él me _llamó_ para que viniera.

Sabía que esto pasaría.

Mi corazón comienza un ritmo de estuco que no puedo detener.

 _No lo entiendo. ¿Qué significa esto?_

No hay tiempo suficiente para pensarlo.

Edward se está inclinando hacia mí, hay un brillo de determinación en su mirada que no tengo tiempo para procesar; y luego, sus labios están en los míos, suaves e insistentes, moviéndose con una calidad gentil y adictiva. Le regreso el beso, sin pensar en lo que hago, sintiendo la sangre correr a mis mejillas cuando él me jala más cerca, me besa más profundo. Sus manos caen a mi cintura, bajando para sentir la curva de mis caderas, y yo me aparto rápidamente, la vergüenza corre por mis venas.

Los ojos de Edward se abren de golpe, confundidos.

—Bella… —intenta decir, pero yo ya me estoy yendo de regreso al trineo con la cabeza en las manos.

 _Niña estúpida. ¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

Edward está junto a mí en un instante, inclinándose hacia mí, pero se detiene cuando ve las lágrimas en mis ojos. Su expresión vacila.

—Bella…

—Nicole Dunn —digo, interrumpiéndolo—. Es la siguiente. Quería una serie de muñecas basadas en un libro muy popular.

Unos ojos color esmeralda me estudian cuando aparto la mirada, girando la cabeza y limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos; no quiero que me vea ni que me vea llorar por él.

 _Mi corazón se siente roto._

Ese beso fue… maravilloso. Todo lo que imaginé que sería.

Pero fue un truco, ¿no? Sólo una tradición. No me besó porque quería hacerlo.

Me besó porque no podía negarme.

 _¿Verdad?_

El resto de la noche pasa en un amargo silencio. Edward no intenta hablarme y yo evado su mirada a toda costa. Me duele verlo.

Llegamos al Polo en menos de doce horas; los renos están exhaustos y Rodolfo se ha puesto de mal humor. Con un saco vacío en mi agarre y la _Lista_ del 2012 ya retirada, espero a que retroceda la burbuja de vidrio que rodea el trineo; cuando lo hace, me apuro en salir de él.

Me detienen unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jalan contra su fuerte pecho.

—Bella.

Quiero llorar.

—Suéltame, Edward —susurro.

—No.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡No! —dice con fuerza—. ¡No hasta que me escuches!

Lucho débilmente contra él.

—¿Qué debo escuchar? ¡Me besaste, Edward! ¡Debajo del muérdago y no pude negarme! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Ni siquiera te importa que esté en…!

Me detengo.

 _No puede saberlo._

 _No puede saber jamás que lo amo._

—¿Qué estás qué? ¿Bella?

—¡Déjame ir!

Edward me abraza con más fuerza, dándome la vuelta y sosteniendo mi barbilla para que lo vea. Sus ojos están indefensos, suaves, cálidos y determinados.

—No quiero dejarte ir.

 _¡No puede decirlo en serio!_

Comienzo a llorar.

—Por favor —ruego, intentando apartarlo de mí—. Por favor. ¡No puedo hacer esto!

Sus labios caen en los míos de nuevo, moviéndose sobre mi boca con confianza. No puedo resistirme y le regreso el beso, a pesar de que estoy llorando. Su pulgar se mueve para limpiar mis lágrimas mientras el beso se intensifica más.

Cuando se aparta, mantengo mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo su frente apoyarse en la mía.

—¿Qué no puedes hacer, Bella? ¿Acaso no me amas como yo a ti?

A pesar de que el tiempo está congelado, siento que el mundo se detiene.

 _¿Qué dijo?_

Edward acaricia mi cara, dejando pequeños besos sobre mi rostro, abrazándome con fuerza.

—Hermosa.

 _Piensa que soy hermosa._

Intento apartarme de él de nuevo, segura de que debo estar soñando, y si ese es el caso, entonces necesito despertar y cumplir mis obligaciones como Duende Jefa. Pero Edward se siente cálido, real y fuerte, y no me suelta. En lugar de eso, susurra en mi oído las palabras que moría por escuchar.

—Me hipnotizas, Bella. Ha sido una tortura estar contigo todos los días durante el último año, y aun así _no_ estar contigo. Eres todo lo que siempre he querido.

Sin saberlo, mi cuerpo se relaja contra él y encuentro confort en su dulce aroma especiado. Se aparta lo suficiente para verme a los ojos.

—Te amo. Y lo veo en tus ojos. Sé que tú también me amas.

Estoy llorando de nuevo y él está sonriendo, limpiándome pacientemente las lágrimas.

—¿Es un sueño?

—No, corazón, es real.

Y luego me besa de nuevo, sosteniéndome contra él y vertiendo pasión en el movimiento de sus labios. Me rindo ante él; porque esto es todo lo que siempre he querido también.

Sólo a él.

Sólo a _Edward._

Cuando se aparta, ambos estamos sin aliento y sonrojándonos, y podemos sentir la magia que congela el tiempo desvaneciéndose por sí misma.

Edward mete la mano en su bolsillo, sin dedicarles siquiera una mirada a los duendes que se mueven lentamente al ser reintroducidos al tiempo que avanza. Puedo ver ojos moviéndose y aletargados cambios de expresión mientras los duendes ven a Edward hincar una rodilla frente a mí.

—Mi madre es humana —dice innecesariamente mientras mi corazón martillea—. Me contó de una tradición que los humanos cumplen cuando proponen matrimonio. Bella —susurra, ignorando los jadeos vacíos de afuera mientras toma mi mano izquierda—, te presento este anillo para pedirte que compartas tu vida conmigo como mi esposa.

El anillo es hermoso y casi combina con la diadema que uso; pero eso no importa.

Este hombre hermoso, amable y desinteresado me está pidiendo compartir su vida conmigo.

 _Conmigo_.

Un duende.

Algo que no creí que fuera _posible_.

Pero está pasando.

Y estoy aceptando.

Y Edward desliza el delicado anillo en mi dedo y me besa, los duendes de afuera están aplaudiendo.

Edward se aparta.

—Cásate conmigo ya.

—¿Ya?

—Ya —Edward sonríe, me saca del establo y me lleva hacia el ayuntamiento. Los duendes nos siguen.

Me estoy riendo porque no puedo controlar mi alegría.

 _¡También me ama!_

—¡Espera! —canta en voz alta alguien detrás de nosotros—. ¡Espera un segundo!

Edward y yo nos detenemos, y vemos a Alice abrirse camino a través de la multitud. Está sonriendo brillantemente, el alivio y la alegría son aparentes en sus ojos.

—¿Alice?

—¡No puedes casarte usando eso!

Parpadeo, bajando la vista a mi ropa de cuero. Tiene razón. No quiero recordar la ropa de mi boda de _rojo_ de entre todos los colores. Alzo la vista hacia Edward.

—¿Podemos pasar por mi casa?

—Por supuesto, amor. Alice, ¿podrías ir por el Altísimo Duende?

Alice asiente, se va saltando y varios duendes la siguen mientras que otros se esparcen, obviamente haciendo planes para la celebración.

No todos los días se casa Santa Claus.

Si mis padres se sorprenden por el giro de eventos, no lo muestran. Madre me ayuda a rizarme el cabello con su magia mientras me pongo un vaporoso vestido blanco con un dobladillo que me llegaba a la rodilla, el vestido lo hice yo cuando cumplí quince, como dicta la tradición entre los duendes ya que esa era la edad para casarse.

La cara de Edward es invaluable – y creo que apreciativa – cuando bajo las escaleras. Besa el anillo en mi dedo y luego mis labios.

Y después, estamos arrodillados ante el Altísimo Duende, quien, al vernos, murmura un alegre "al fin".

La ceremonia pasa rápidamente; creo que mi corazón no deja de martillear durante todo el tiempo. Y eso está bien, porque Alice está tomando fotos suficientes para poder tener evidencia de cada momento, incluso si no recuerdo cada detalle de mi boda.

El Altísimo Duende nos incita a decir nuestros votos, los cuales proclamamos en la lengua antigua.

Y luego, la boca de Edward está en la mía y su lengua toca la mía, y todos los pensamientos sobre _todo_ son irrelevantes.

Los duendes vitorean y el Altísimo Duende termina su discurso, pero me distraigo por la lujuria pura en los ojos de Edward.

También siento la lujuria.

Es parte del matrimonio entre duendes; el que sólo te atraiga tu amor.

Nos saltamos las festividades.

Edward me lleva a su casa, una vivienda modesta a las afueras del Polo; humilde, igual que él.

Enciende su – nuestra – chimenea, las llamas calientan nuestro hogar mientras él me toma en sus brazos, sus labios se sienten cálidos y perfectos en los míos.

Luego mi espalda queda desnuda mientras sus manos acarician la piel que encuentra ahí, quitándome el vestido blanco como la nieve del cuerpo.

Me golpea un momento de vergüenza; intento cubrir mi cuerpo, avergonzada por las curvas que la mayoría de los duendes no tienen.

Edward me detiene con una mirada, toma gentilmente mis pechos en sus manos, lamiéndose los labios con deseo cuando llenan sus palmas; mis pezones se endurecen contra su calidez y me besa con una pasión desenfrenada.

—Eres tan hermosa. Tan _sexy_ —gime, sus labios bajan por mi cuello chupando mi piel, dejando una marca. Mi cara se calienta cuando él admira mi cuerpo con sus manos y ojos. Edward se detiene—. ¿No me crees, amor?

—Yo…

—Te convenceré —promete con voz ronca. Sus cálidas manos se mueven a mis pechos—. Estás tan llena, tan perfectamente redondeada y firme. Un peso perfecto en mis manos, y qué maravillosa tonalidad rosada tienen tus pezones —susurra, sus labios siguen a sus manos, saca la lengua para probar la carne endurecida—. Tu cintura es tan pequeña y se abre camino para esas apetitosas caderas. _Amor_ , no sabes cuánto he fantaseado con esas caderas.

Sus manos se mueven a mi trasero y me sonrojo, enterrando la cara en su pecho vestido, y escuchándolo reírse ligeramente.

—Oh _Bella_ , he tenido incluso más fantasías sobre esta parte de tu precioso cuerpo. Sin mencionar… —su voz se va apagando en un susurro mientras mueve sólo una mano para acunar gentilmente mi centro. Sus labios regresan a mi cuello, chupando con brusquedad el lugar entre mi cuello y mi hombro mientras sus dedos se mueven en mi carne mojada—. Mi amor, te necesito.

—Sí —jadeo en su hombro, el calor se mueve a través de mi cuerpo.

 _Oh, también lo necesito._

Edward me acuesta en su enorme cama y se deshace de su ropa; no quita sus ojos de mi cuerpo ni una sola vez, ya sea que tenga la mirada en mis pechos o en ese lugar especial entre mis piernas.

Sus besos me dejan demente, alocada, mientras persuade a mis rodillas para que se abran, haciéndole espacio a sus estrechas caderas.

Y entonces él está empujando contra mí, _dentro_ de mí, sosteniéndose sobre mí y frotando la pequeña protuberancia en mi sexo hasta que estoy jadeando debajo de él. Se mueve, creando un ritmo abrumador mientras lo apremio para que vaya más rápido y con más fuerza, mi espalda se arquea debajo de él y sus labios atrapan los míos mientras completamos este antiguo acto juntos.

—Te amo —murmuro cuando me jala hacia él, mi cabeza está apoyada sobre su corazón mientras él nos tapa.

Estoy adormilada, pensando en lo absolutamente perfecta que será mi vida con Edward a mi lado; y pensando en lo afortunada que soy al haber encontrado al amor de mi vida a los quince… y de que él me ame también.

Ayer me desperté esperando vivir sola y sin ser correspondida, esperando una predecible Navidad.

Recibí muchísimo más de lo que había esperado.

—Yo también te amo.

 _Feliz Navidad._

* * *

Bueno, sé que no es la época adecuada para subir este OS, pero me gustó tanto que no pude resistirme. Me encantan todas las historias que tratan de fantasía, magia y cosas así. Si conocen buenos libros con esas temáticas, déjenme sus recomendaciones en los comentarios ;)

¿Qué les pareció este Edward Santa Claus? ¿Y Bella como duendecilla?

Espero que les haya gustado el OS, y espero ver sus opiniones en los reviews.

Saludos, Fungys ;)


End file.
